User talk:Troisnyxetienne
''Bienvenue'' to my talk page ! Zexion I've made a note on the Zexion Talk Page. I'll keep my eye on this for now... BebopKate 22:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) talk bubble you do know you dont have to write all that stuff? Instead you just make a template, and call it whatever, mine is (zackfair007) then you put that stuff there. The you write the {(twice)(whatever your template is called)|text= and then this thing (twice)} Sorry, im just trying to save you time. --Zack fair 007 00:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, let me try : Thanks so much, Zack Fair. :D I got it ! Clarkmaster Yeah I've got one but I don't use it much, I only got X and XII and I haven't even finish them yet -Clarkmaster Aint we all better at kh, Im stuck at that dadgum dragon thing before yu rescue yuna from being married-Clarkmaster Sorry, I hate that dragons stone thing, tidus and rikku are gonners the first couple of turns, by the way check this out, the big button-Clarkmaster Wait a second there's more than one!!! It the evil magic carpet from Alddin-Clarkmaster By the way, whose ya favorite FF character (coff Tidus coff) Aaron said "red carpet " didn't he? Could ya guess that mines Tidus-Clarkmaster Well consitering he's younger in kh2 he might of say genie and carpet touring the world, plus tidus is one of the few non-serious main characters in ff I need help can you go to my page to make my page with like yours but like two colors like black and light purple. your friend Eliskuya2 05:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) good night ;)Eliskuya2 05:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Seven Wonders Eh heh, thanks for your help. I suck at proof-reading. >< Drake Clawfang 06:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) It Works! Thanks for the Tip! I'll find a pic some other time, but if you want to see it so far, check my page. --ShadowXemnas 13:56, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Troisnyxe! I need your help on this page someone is telling me to stop "editing a alot" and I am trying to fix it and he tells me if I don't stop I'll get banned can you talk to this guy right here for me and here is on this page Eliskuya2 23:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) V http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:Beta_Knight no he is telling me this and its being lame "You know, you really should have a user page. Don't get me wrong, but you edit ''a lot. You could even put something like''" "This page intentionally left blank" Eliskuya2 23:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) no sis. I am telling you I am on that site I give you he is buging the heck out of me and I wish someone to tell that dude to leave me the heck alone!Eliskuya2 23:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'll work on something for you in retrunEliskuya2 23:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I think someome is helping this guy who buged me now there is a other one who is helping to gang on me T-T keep your eyes opein on that site I give yaEliskuya2 23:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) very well then my friend Eliskuya2 01:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) A Noob No More :p Hola. the names Saule. Or thats wat you can call me. Any way im new to this page making nonsense so can u help i rele love ur page and talk bubble thingy. You think u can hook me up with that? :) Please and thank you! XSauleX Thanx trois. But uh......how do i open a new page to make my template. hahaha sry like i sed im new to this. :/ Kk the deed is done. after like a billion mistakes lol i made my template thingy...now wat? k sorry 4 the trouble trois. And muchas gracias! (thanx). :) Uhhh well my fave character is either cloud or riku duznt matter. but uhhh how do i finish le talk bubble? K all done sry 4 takin soo long jus had to do sumthin else. k next step. Hello there miss.